Tickels at first sight
by LemoN-X-DroP
Summary: Yay,Updated! Highschool fic about Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Squall, Zell, Riona, Quistis, Auron, wakka, Lulu and manymore! :D :D read and review!
1. Meet and greet

Imagine

By: Meike-Meisie

Yuna opened her eyes, dazed, completely annoyed with the alarm clock for waking her.

She turned around to see the time, '8.15 a.m' it read. She widened her eyes when she saw it, she has only 15 minutes to get to school!! She rolled out of her bed and hurried into the bathroom, she stared into the mirror, this was hopeless! She quickly pulled the comb through her hair and added lip gloss to shine up her lips. She ran back to the other room, opened her cupboard and pulled out some jeans and a "Go go blitzball!!" t- shirt. She quickly glanced into the mirror for approval, "It will do" Yuna thought. She hurried into the kitchen, I will skip breakfast, better anyways. She grabbed her car keys and flung her self down the stairs to the front door.

There outside stood her baby, her car. She unlocked it and hoped in. It wouldn't start!! "EH, you gotta be kiddin me man." Yuna breathed in complete frustration. She stepped out again and rumbled around in her purse for her cell-phone, the annoyed teenager pressed the numbers of her cell-phone and waited for it to ring. No one picked up. "Fuck! I will have to walk!" Yuna moaned to herself. She waited no longer and ran off into another street.

"Taxi!" she yelled after a car. It stopped and opened a door.

"Zanarkand high please!" Yuna stated when the taxi-driver gave her a questioning look.

"Gottit." He answered. They were driving for 5 minutes when he asked, "Your first day?"

"Yup, but I guess that counts for every one considering it's the first school day overall." She said, trying to sound cheerful. "We are here, that would be…on the house." he said, Yuna shot him a surprised look but he simply smiled. She thanked him gratefully, some cheer coming back into her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She turned around, facing her new school. This was her new school? It looked like a school, it just did not look welcoming to her. Yuna scanned the field, looking for an entrance, she spotted it, before hurrying of to it Yuna goodbyed the taxi driver.

She entered the school, she knew she had to go to her homeroom, if she only knew where that was.

She ran through the hallway looking for a teacher or any sign of life to give her directions, sadly the bell had already gone and most people were in class. She slowed down when she saw an orange haired guy waiting impatiently in front of the men's room. "Hey, could you help me?" Yuna asked politely. "Hiya, I'm Wakka, I will help you if you tell me your name." he said, grinning broadly at Yuna. She smiled sweetly. "I'm Yuna, I need to find my homeroom." She stated. The guy named Wakka nodded. "Who is ya teacher?" he asked.

"Uhhhm…Mrs. Trepe." Yuna answered, secretly very proud that she could remember. "Hey! I got her too! We are in the same homeroom!!" Wakka exclaimed happily. "Oh! Where is it? Coz we are kinda late…" Yuna answered, glad that she had already met someone kind. "Hehe, I will show you where it is, just wait one second for me buddies to come, seriously they are some pansies if ya ask me! Always in the toilet adjusting their hair or something." Wakka joked. "We heard that Wakka." A brown headed guy remarked. Yuna and Wakka quickly turned around to face him. "Would you mind introducing us to your friend over here?" a blond one added.

"Hey guys, this is Yuna, she is in our homeroom as well!" Wakka answered cheerfully to his friends. The blond shook his head impatiently, making his hair dangle round his aqua blue eyes playfully. "Guess I will have to do it myself, I'm Tidus! This brunette pansy over here is Squall and…" he waited with finishing his sentence for a third guy to come out of the men's room. "And this is Zell." Tidus finished. "Yo!" Squall and Zell said in unison. Yuna laughed at this. "Come on lets go to class." Wakka proposed. The guys and Yuna nodded at the idea.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wakka popped his head into the class. "Hey miss, uuhhhmmm can we come in?" he asked unsurely.

"Late already Wakka, is there more?" she asked him, slight annoyance in her voice.

Wakka nodded. "Okay you may come in, I was just about to read the register anyway, your lucky, for now." She alleged. Wakka, Tidus, Squall, Zell and Yuna entered, one by one. When Yuna showed her face an excited yell came from the back of the class, Yuna and practically all the other people turned to face Rikku who was waving frantically at Yuna. "Yunie!!!!" She exclaimed hoping up and down in her seat. "Hey Rik." Yuna said, far less excited then Rikku. "You know Rikku already?" Squall whispered to Yuna. "Yeah, she is my cousin." Yuna answered, wondering why this Squall guy seemed so interested.

Mrs. Trepe send Yuna and the guys to their seats and hushed down the class.

"Lets begin with the register." She stated patiently.

The class was quite and waited quietly for it to be over.

"Aldo!"

-"Here"

"Squall!"

-"Yo!"

"Bernadine!"

-"Present!"

"Doris!"

-"Here"

"Rikku!"

-"To your service!"

"Zell!"

-Ya?"

"Wakka!"

-"Gio!"

"Amanda!"

-"What you say?"

"Yuna!"

-"Hhhmmm?"

"Kirk!"

-"Mrs. Trepe!"

"Riona!"

-"Whatever..."

"Odilus!"

-"Presto Presento!"

"Tidus!"

-"Dude!"

Mrs. Trepe finished off the list within 8 minutes, a new record!!

"Okay class, today's lesson is quite simple, just talk amongst yourselves!!" The teacher managed to say before all hell broke out.

Yuna turned over to Rikku, "Hey, how has it been?" Yuna asked her, even though they had only seen each other yesterday. "Okay, is your apartment cleaned up yet?" Rikku asked. "Almost." Yuna stated.

"Hey! Mind introducing me?" A black haired girl asked Rikku impatiently. "Ah sorry Lulu, Yuna this is my friend Lulu, she is VERY impatient and Lulu this is Yuna, my cousin." Rikku introduced. "Hiya!" Yuna cried happily. Lulu nodded, she liked this new student.

**Note: Hey pple, this is my first chappie, got no idea what iz gonna happen so just…stay tune…plz review and if ya have any ideas plz send them!!! Luv Meike-meisie**


	2. Lifting

"Lunch!!" Rikku chirped happily when the bell went. Lulu smiled, Rikku was usually like this, hyper and happy. While Rikku and Lulu went to the Aula, Yuna hurried to her new assigned locker, dumped in a couple of books in it and hung up her schedule in the back of the metal box. She glanced at it, seeing that after lunch she would have Al Bhed, luckily she had already been acquainted with this language so it shouldent be too hard. When she looked up she saw Tidus standing next to her locker, also rummaging in it.

"Hey, so your locker is next to mine!" Yuna remarked cheerfully.

Tidus now looked up, his eyebrow slightly raised. He then casted his eyes back to the inside of his locker.

"What?" Yuna asked confused.

"Ow yay, our lockers are together! Now we can talk between classes when we go to our lockers, we can become best friends!" Tidus stated sarcastically.

"Uhhhmm oke, maybe this is not the time to talk to you..." Yuna concluded.

"I got some news for ya, it's never the time to talk to me! I don need to waste my time on an average chick like YOU!" Tidus said loudly and harshly, causing some people to look up and grin.

"Wow , what's your problem!" Yuna snapped back, offended by this outburst.

"You're my problem!" Tidus yelled back before turning around and walking away.

Yuna looked after him when he walked away from her, offended.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuna entered the aula and hurried to the table where Lulu, Rikku and Wakka were sitting.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully. "What took you so long!" Rikku exclaimed, pretending to be very mad over this 5 minute lateness of Yuna. "Oh it was just Tidus." Yuna stated. "What he want?" Lulu asked. "Nothing, I just said that his locker was next to mine and then he got all mad…." Yuna answered a bit hurt.

"Don't mind him, his girlfriend just broke up with him and he has been a bit edgy ever since." Lulu told her.

"That is a kinda: I'm-having-my-P.M.S reaction, like a chick, getting all edgy over a daily thing." Wakka chuckled.

"Chick kinda thing, what u mean with that, are you saying? O, you big meanie!" Rikku exclaimed.

"See what I mean?" Wakka laughed.

Rikku and Lulu started slapping Wakka on the head, he, covering his head with his arms for protection.

After the beating Wakka breathed, "So the Lord himself got dumped by Saskia and is acting P.M.S like…hhmmm what could this mean?" Wakka asked no one in particular jokingly.

"The Lord?" Yuna asked him, not fully understanding what Wakka meant with this.

"The hottest guy in school." Lulu explained.

"Unfortunately we have two." Rikku added.

"Who?" Yuna asked while getting out her lunch.

"Tidus and Squall, every single chickie in this school wants to get into their pants. Sadly enough Tidus and Squall know this, it made them really cocky…" Wakka answered, sounding a bit sad.

"Oh." Yuna simply replied. "Great! Already have a disagreement with the so called lord!" she thought to herself.

"They are kinda like dogs!" Rikku remarked.

Wakka and Lulu shot her a questioning glance.

"Well dogs pee every where to mark their territory, Tidus and Squall fuck around everywhere to mark theirs!" Rikku concluded happily.

Wakka and Yuna laughed at this label, Lulu only grinned.

"O sorry Lu! No offence to your step bro and all!" Rikku quickly added when she realized that Squall and Lulu were stepsiblings.

"Eh?" Yuna asked, even more confused now.

"Squall, he is my stepbrother, we have been doomed to each others company since we were three." Lulu explained. Yuna grinned in understanding.

The sudden change of volume made Yuna look up see what was going on. Tidus was what was going on. He had entered the aula and strolled over to the cool table to face a wave of hi's and hiya's. Yuna rolled her eyes, annoyed with Tidus's I'm-the-hottest-thing-in-school-and-you-all-know-it attitude. Yuna turned around back to the group, Lulu and Wakka were snuggled close together, Wakka's huge arm around Lulu's shoulder. Yuna, first surprised that those two were a couple, looked at them, feeling empty and unloved.

"Aww….isn't that just too cute?" Rikku teased, while watching them kiss.

"Hey Rikku, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Yuna asked out of pure curiosity.

Rikku shook her head, But Yuna noticed the quick glance that Rikku shot at Squall.

When Lulu finally managed to get away from Wakka she hoped into their conversation. "Hey gals! Do you two wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

Rikku and Yuna both nodded enthusiastically.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tidus seated him self next to Squall at the crowed table.

"Hey where you been?" Squall asked him, but not bothering to look over because he was too focused

on his burger.

"Filling up my locker with useless junk." Tidus replied, he too showing no real interest to the topic.

"With pictures of pretty girls?" Squall stated jokingly, still admiring the burger.

"You call that junk?" Tidus asked him, a smirk playing on his face.

"Some are…." Squall said, wanting to take a bite out of the perfect bun but decided not to.

"Saskia is." Tidus remarked.

"Junk or hot?" Squall asked, slightly pulling his attention away from the burger.

"What do you think?" Tidus snapped so loud that the rest of the "cool" table could hear them.

"Junk." Squall stated, finally eating the burger.

"Dam bitch." Tidus said coldly.

"So…..does this mean you're single again?" Riona asked Tidus, seeing some possibility to hook up with him.

"Yeah…well…whatever…." Tidus mumbled

Some people in the cool group chuckled or snorted, seeing Tidus all messed was very amusing to them.

"Hey, guys how about we have a spin-the-bottle party, to cheer Tidus up?" Riona asked cheerfully while petting him on the back. "Good time to get some new couples going…" Zell teased Riona while winking at her. Riona laughed but quickly turned away, pulling a disgusted face.

Some people nodded, others just stayed motionless. Tidus looked up, sighed and gave in to the idea.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuna hurried on to the school yard. She noticed groups of people scattered over the school yard, there was a group of couples, a group of Tidus and Squall fans, a group of rejects and nerds and a group of guys. Yuna didn't feel like she belonged with any of them so she simply decided to go home. She was heading for the car park when something hit her, she didn't come with the car. She turned around to look for Rikku but no sight of her Al Bhed cousin. She sighed, she peered around abit more and then her eyes rested on the ever so faithful, Wakka.

"Hey Wakka, you going home, if so, can you give me a ride?" Yuna asked, putting in her most powerful puppy dog eyes. "Ya, thaz okay, but I'm also givin a ride to Tidus and Zell." Wakka stated cheerfully. "O thanx…." Yuna said, far less cheerful. She did not want to be around Tidus but it was her only way.

Wakka and Yuna waited by Wakka's Honda for the other two guys. They did not have to wait long because Tidus and Zell turned up pretty quickly. Zell was hand standing around while Tidus headed towards Wakka. "What is she doing here" He asked in a pissed and pushy voice. "I'm givin her a ride ya" Wakka answered simply. Tidus shrugged and hoped into the car, waited not so patiently for Zell and closed the door when they were in. Wakka seated himself behind the steering wheel and Yuna sat next to him, she glanced nervously towards Tidus before fastening her seatbelt.

"Kay Yuna, where do you need to go?" Wakka asked her while starting the car.

"Not so far away, Zanar road 45."Yuna stated.

"Kay I will drop you off first." Wakka answered.

They drove in silence for a while until Tidus asked, "So Yuna, are you seeing anyone?"

Yuna looked over, slightly surprised but answered, "Nah, haven't met anyone in Zanarkand yet."

"Where is this sudden interest coming from, brotha, this morning you were like supa pissed at her and now you want to know if she is single, talking about split personality." Wakka chuckled.

"Hey man, I got nothing for this one, I'm just asking you know?" Tidus snapped back.

"Ah really?" Wakka remarked sarcastically.

Tidus grunted and fell back into his chair. "Fine, I won't talk anymore." He replied angrily.

Yuna smiled to her self, while Zell and Wakka snorted.

**AN: Hey people, thanx so much for the reviews it really helps, srry about this chapter and sorry about the delay of writing! The next will be so much more interesting, promise!!! Keep on reviewing!!**

**XxxxxX Meike-meisie**


	3. Café L'Iced

Wakka braked abruptly, causing Yuna, Tidus and Zell to shoot forward.

"AI!" Tidus yelped when he got knocked against the window.

"Eeeeeeeeehhh sorry guys…"Wakka grinned, scratching his neck.

"Well this is my stop, got to go, See ya all!" Yuna told the others cheerfully.

She bounced out of the car, waved the it off, turned around to look at the tall, shabby building that was supposed to be her home. "A, it could be worse…." Yuna thought to herself while shuffing her key into the door, she threw her weight against the door to open it, she stumbled into the hall, relieved that she was finally home. She started the long walk up the mouldy stairs to her apartment. Puffing when she reached it, knocked the door open.

'HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out to the living room/kitchen. She fell onto the sofa and grabbed for the remote.

"Bless you." She breathed to the lifeless object.

She sat there, mindlessly watching the REN & STIMPY show for a couple of minutes.

Finally she found the strength to lift herself to a decent position. Pulling her school bag forwards, grissing in it, trying to find her agenda.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAGENDAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Monday:

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

REMEMBER TO TAKE LUNCH!!!!!!!!!

Tuesday:

Essay about you-English

Essay about your holidays-Home class

REMEMBER TO TAKE LUNCH!!!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAGENDAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kay, let's get started…" Yuna sighed.

Two hours of writing about herself was not her ideal Monday but she managed to fish some good happenings out of her own life.

Proud of what she had written, she shoved it into her bag along with her PRE-MADE LUNCH. Having done that, she could relax.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Relaxment was not blessed to her, for only 5 minutes she sat on the sofa when the phone rang.

"TRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG"

"Ah wait a sec!" Yuna yelled in frustration to the phone, with all her energy she pulled up from the sofa.

"TRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Yuna stumbled, cursing, over to the phone and grabbed it up.

"HELLO!!" she cried into the mouth piece.

"Yunie? You sound mad….what's wrong?" a puny voice whispered back.

"Oh nothing Rikku, what's up, why you calling." Yuna asked her cousin in some

Regained cheer.

"See Yunie, it's your first week here in Zanarkand and you have only seen the inside of your apartment…well….I think it is time to go out!" Rikku called cheery through the earpiece to Yuna's head.

"Uhhhmmm okay…..when?" Yuna asked, slightly surprised.

"NOW you dummy!" Rikku yelled back happily.

"Okay…" Yuna hesitated.

"Good, I will pick you up in 15 minutes so get something pretty-full on okay?"

Rikku asked bubbly.

"RIKKU! Are you paring me u again? You know I don't want to be in something now!" Yuna said fiercely back, assuming what she assumed.

"No, no, it's not that, just a nice night out with me, Lulu and some people we know okay? Trust me, it will do you good." Rikku reassured her cousin.

"Okay." Yuna once more said, with that she hang up. She turned around, not quite sure if she should be happy or worried, in any case, she did want to look nice.

Hurrying into the bathroom, Yuna was thinking of outfits to wear. She opened her closet and looked frantically through it, searching for anything passing. Finally she settled with a blue, short skirt, blue, white Converse and a white, slightly showing her stomach top. She approved her self into the mirror, grabbed a matching bag and walked to the bathroom where she would adjust her makeup. Lip gloss, Mascara and her hair up in a ponytail. She looked great.

The second when she left the bathroom the doorbell went.

"Hey!" Rikku said in a bubbly voice. "Come on down, time to go!" she added.

"Yeah, okay." Yuna stated cheery.

The cousins walked down the stairs to the front door, they pushed the door open to find Rikku's reasonably, fashionable sports car standing on the pavement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rikku and Yuna jumped out of the car in Zanarkand square. Yuna looked around in amazement. It was a beautiful square. It was lined with Palm tree's and variations of shops and pubs, it was packed full of people and entertainment. Music came from all four corners of the square, and there was an interesting lighting on the square, it was a lightshow of colours and figures, also there were large pillars scattered across the square with black lights and roses twirled playfully around them. Yuna had never seen anything more….attractive then this before. Rikku watched her cousin enjoy it, amused.

"I knew this would do you good!" Rikku said cheerfully. Yuna smirked, "It sure does."

Yuna continued analysing the square while Rikku started heading into a certain direction. Yuna looked up, confused. Rikku shook her head and beckoned Yuna to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Yuna asked curiously while having trouble keeping up with her speedy cousin. "Café L'iced." Rikku stated, smiling to Yuna. "I thought Lulu was coming." Yuna remarked. "She is." Rikku answered. They had reached the pub that was known has "Café L'iced". It was THE pub of the square, which was easily seen. It was almost as impressive has the square it self. It was in Roman style, with roses climbing up the walls. It looked peaceful at first sight but when entered, there was a world of light, music and PARTY!

Rikku pulled Yuna in, who was amazed once more. Inside the pub/ café there were special sections. One was for dancing, one for drinking and one for talking. Rikku pulled Yuna over to the talking section, where at one of the marble tables sat Lulu, Squall, Zell and Riona. Yuna seated herself next to Riona and across from Squall, Rikku dropped gallantly down next to Lulu.

"It's SO cool here!" Yuna exclaimed. Squall and Zell nodded, smiling. Rikku quickly felt that she had wasted enough time sitting so she scurried of to the dance floor, and…ungracefully bounced around, this made Squall and Yuna laugh in unison.

"Hey, where's Wakka?" Yuna asked Lulu.

"He is coming, Tidus and Wakka are training extra." Lulu stated.

"Squall why aren't you training, you are in the team?" Riona asked him curiously.

"Coz I can't be bothered…and I'm sick of Auron, the bloody bastard is getting on my nerves, BIG TIME!" Squall sated harshly but still putting up a big smile while saying it.

"Training for what?" Yuna asked.

"Blitz ball." Zell stated simply.

"Aaaahhhh, who is Auron?" She asked again.

"Our cocky trainer." Squall told her, not really interested. Zell grunted, not loud but clear so that at least this table could hear it. Yuna looked over to him. "He was kicked out of the team a week ago." Squall explained.

"Why?" Yuna asked shocked.

"Coz he thinks I'm not giving my best input for the team!" Zell hissed.

"Hhhmm, if you were banned because of that reason, how long would Squall last?" Riona chuckled.

"Ha ha, real funny." Squall snorted back.

Riona continued teasing Squall for a while till she stopped for a second, stared into space and started laughing hysterically, this caused Squall, Yuna, Lulu and Zell to look at her, doubting her sanity.

"Euuhh, Riona?" Zell asked her hesitantly.

"LOOK at Rikku, it is just TOO funny!" Riona called out.

The group turned around and saw Rikku dancing, a guy was trying to dance with her but she kept on bouncing away from him, he was very confused and kept on trying to pull her back, she on the other hand, bounced up and away!

Squall and Yuna started laughing almost as loud as Riona, Rikku finally bounced back to the table and fell down into Squalls lap, who instantly turned red. Rikku remained there for a couple of seconds until Squall gave an uncomfortable grunt, she took the hint and hopped back into her original seat.

They sat there, talking, drinking until Tidus and Wakka turned up. They were dead beat. No energy left, they were almost too tired to order a drink. But after both having a Bicardi breezer, they found the energy to talk.

"Damn, that was quit a training." Tidus stated.

Squall nodded, "Happy I left, I was ready for a night off."

"Hhmm, if the game wasn't coming up I would also take some time off, but I really NEED to train now." Tidus breathed.

"Yeah…." Squall alleged.

"Hey guys, have you heard about the new project?" Wakka asked them.

"JESUS Wakka! No school talks now, please?" Tidus cried frustrated.

Yuna ignored Tidus's cry, "What project?"

"We have to like give a mega essay and presentation about a certain location, in groups, the best group wins a two week trip to Holiday paradise!" Wakka explained excited.

The table let out some excited whispers. "How do you know?" Zell asked.

"Heard Mrs. Trepe talking about it to Auron. Those to digging each other big time!" Wakka continued.

"But more I dunno know so don ask about it!" Wakka quickly added when Yuna wanted to open her mouth.

"Sounds okay, I always wanted to go to Holiday Paradise…" Yuna decided to mention.

Squall and Wakka nodded in agreement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rikku felt restless again after sitting for a while and pulled the only willing one up to the dance floor, she and Zell were an interesting dance couple to watch. Rikku took no notice of what people thought of her moves, so she hoped around with back breaking actions, Zell on the other hand, did care, and showed all he knew off. Together, the dance resembled full energetic ness. Yuna watched amused, she took no real notice of the conversation behind her, suddenly the energetic song that was playing stopped and a slow love song started. Zell did not even bother calming Rikku down to slow dance, he shook his head and hurried back to the table, which was apparently having a conversation about Tictacs and Mars bars.

"Hey anyone wanna dance?" Zell asked cheery, winking at Riona.

"Lol, Owwww I saw that wink!" Squall teased.

"Yeah Riona, go dance with Zell, we know _he, _uhhm excuse me_ YOU _want to!" Tidus chuckled.

Riona groaned, got up and pulled an astonished Zell to the dance floor. When they were in the middle, Riona practically threw her arms around him and pulled him to her with force.

Tidus and Squall sniggered while watching them dance.

"Hey I'm actually in the mood slow dance!" Squall stated when he turned around, away from the interesting show he dance floor.

"Anyone up for the job?" he added, nudging Yuna and Rikku.

"Go dance with Rikku, Squall, I think Yuna and Tidus really want to dance together!" Wakka joked while winking at them.

"Well maybe we will!" Tidus said loudly.

"We what?" Yuna exclaimed, who wasn't listening again.

"Slow dancing! Come on!" Tidus laughed while he was pulling a stunned Yuna to the dance floor, she was not quite sure what to do, so Tidus wrapped her arms around his waist and then he wrapped his own around hers, he pulled her closer and started what was apparently slow dancing. Yuna looked slightly uncomfortable. Squall grinned, and glanced at Rikku.

"Well now it is our turn!" he exclaimed while starting to get up. Rikku blushed a bit and followed him to the dancing crowd.

Wakka and Lulu came closer to each other and watched the other dance while they simply hugged and cuddled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Note: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally finished it! It is a bit longer then the other chapters and not really exciting but yay! I got some nice stuff planned for later so keep on reading!**

**O yeah, keep those reviews coming, I really appreciate them! Luv Meike-meisie!**


	4. The project

Yuna lifted her heavy eye lid a bit, just enough to see that it was morning. She slowly got up and stretched out. "Hhhmm, what time is it…." She asked herself. She looked over to her Alarm clock, '7.30' it read. "Enough time…."Yuna stated, clearly sleepy.

She slowly shuffled to the bathroom and took a shower. She stepped out of the cubicle into the damp room, headed back into her bedroom, towards the closet. "Hhhmm, what shall I wear today?" Yuna asked herself. While picking out a simple but fashionable outfit she remembered that she was going shopping today with Lulu and Rikku. Speeding up a little, she walked into the kitchen and had a normal breakfast, took her time to pack her bag and finally headed out of the door.

Yuna looked at her car, her baby, it was a Jaguar type: XK coupé, she loved it, it was a gift from her father that she had gotten before he had sent her to Zanarkand. She wondered if it would work today, yesterday it did not, but maybe, just maybe today it would.

Yuna hopped into the car and seated herself behind the steering wheel, she carefully tried to start it, and to her big surprise it did! The soothing sound of the engine going gave her hope, hope that she would maybe find her place here in Zanarkand. She steadily drove of into the next street, silently wondering when she would see her father again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Trrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg"

The bell went, indicating that the first lesson started.

Yuna was sitting in between Lulu and Rikku, waiting patiently for Mrs. Trepe to arrive.

"I'm SOOOOO tired.." Rikku moaned.

"Haha, I can guess why, you were dancing till eleven!" Yuna laughed.

"I'm having quite a hang over…" Lulu breathed, while putting her delicate hand on her white for head. "Yeah, I can believe that, you and Wakka, did not go easy on the drinks!" Squall joked. Lulu shot him a nasty glance but managed to grin a little.

Suddenly the class became quite when Mrs. Trepe entered.

"Mrs! You are late, I'm gonna have to report you!" Tidus joked loudly.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Trepe called out, ignoring sniggers and remarks in the back.

"I'm very sorry for this lateness, I was still being informed about last minute details of our NEW projects!" she continued sounding excited.

The class let out some excited whispers while Wakka grinned in triumph to Tidus, Squall, Riona, Yuna, Lulu and Zell.

"This project will be held in groups of six! Each group will have to give a presentation and a group essay about a certain location in Spira. The best group will win themselves a trip to one of the Holiday paradise resorts!" Mrs. Trepe continued.

"What are the groups?"

"Where is that resort?"

"Which locations?"

"Will the teachers be joining the winning group?"

"I hope not!"

"When will it start?"

"Can we actually pick the groups are selves?"

This rain of questions almost knocked Mrs. Trepe over.

"Quiet!" Mrs, Trepe yelled out to the class.

It fell silent.

"The groups are pre-chosen, already! The resort is in Besaid, teachers will NOT accompany the winning group! The project will start today and the locations will be called out when the groups are!" Mrs. Trepe said loudly and clearly.

The class broke out, yelling, laughter, rude jokes and celebration.

Mrs. Trepe sighed.

"Class, quiet down, quiet down!" she called out in a hopeless attempt to get the students normal again. "If you keep on making this noise, I will NOT tell you the groups and locations!" she yelled out warningly, hoping it would work. To her mild surprise the class the quieted down, waiting anxiously for her to call out the groups.

"Okay, I see we have come to an agreement…."Mrs. Trepe said slowly, while taking her time to get out the list with names.

Most of the girls were eyeing Tidus and Squall, each one of them hoping to be in there group(s). Tidus noticed this and nudged Squall in the ribs, who, when noticing this sudden attention, grinned.

"Okay…" Mrs. Trepe breathed.

The class was breathless, waiting and hoping for the best.

"First group!" Mrs. Trepe stated.

"Aldo, Bernadine, Zell, Riona, Peter and Melissa!" Mrs. Trepe finished.

Zell smiled towards Riona, Wakka gave them both a supportive look.

"Second group!" Mrs. Trepe continued.

"Kirk, Lila, Doris, Phil, Amada and Odilius!"

Yuna sighed, she was happy that she was not in this group.

"Third group!" Mrs. Trepe called.

"Wakka, Rikku, Tidus, Lulu, Squall…"

Yuna crossed her fingers and hoped so much that she would be that last name.

"Yuna!" Mrs. Trepe finished loudly, as though she could read Yuna's mind.

Wakka had a broad smile on his face, while the other merely grinned, trying not to show too much enthusiasm in front of Zell and Riona.

Mrs. Trepe finished the list of names abit later, then she handed out sheets to the groups with locations and tasks on it.

Yuna looked at the one put in front of her.

"Mount Gagazet." It showed, she knew not much of the mountain except that it was over 1 thousand years old and that the Ronso tribe lived there.

"That seem okay to me." Tidus said, while analysing the paper.

"Hey lets split tasks!" Rikku proposed happily.

"Oh that comes in handy, there are six tasks to complete, so each one of us has one." Lulu noticed. Pointing it out to the group.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

DEAR STUDENTS,

THIS PROJECT IS ABOUT EXPLORING SPIRA.

IN GROUPS YOU WILL HAVE TO COMPLETE 6 TASKS, THEN HAND IN AN ESSAY ABOUT YOUR GIVEN LOCATION AND A GIVE AN ORAL PRESENTATION TO A JURY. FOR THE ESSAY AND THE PRESENTATION YOU WILL BE RECEIVING POINTS. POINTS FOR EFFORT, CREATIVITY, CONTENTS AND OVERAL COOPERATION.

GROUP 3

WAKKA

TIDUS

SQUALL

YUNA

RIKKU

LULU

LOCATION:

MOUNT GAGAZET

6 TASKS:

1. RESEARCH HISTORY OF MOUNT GAGAZET

2. DESCRIBE CLIMATE IN ULTIMATE DETAIL

3. HABITANTS SUMMARY WITH IMPORTANT INFO CONCERNING THE RONSO.

4. INTERESTING FACTS ON MOUNT GAGAZET

5. HOME MADE DOCUMANTARY ABOUT GAGAZET

6. ORAL PRESENTATION ABOUT YOUR FINDINGS, ESSAY THAT SUMMERIZES YOUR COLLECTED INFORMATION IN FORMAL MANNER.

HAVE FUN!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ouch!" Wakka stated simply.

"That is a lot of work, but a two week pleasure trip to Besaid IS worth the effort, I think." Yuna said cheerfully.

"Yeah! We are gonna win this project!" Tidus cheered, trying to lighten the group up.

"So…let's split the tasks!" Rikku repeated.

"Okay, the last two tasks we will do together. So the 4 other tasks we will split up!" Squall announced.

"Alright! Well me and Lulu will take the first one (research history of Mount Gagazet)!" Wakka stated while putting his arm around Lulu, who nodded in agreement.

"I will take task 3 (Habitants summary with important info concerning the ronso)." Yuna said.

"Task 4 is mine! (Interesting facts on Mount Gagazet)" Rikku chirped, leaving Squall behind with task 2(Describe climate in ultimate detail).

"Hey guys! You forgot about me!" Tidus cried in fake agony.

"Oh! We just did not notice your presence!" Squall teased.

"Well c'mon what tasks do I have to do?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Wow, you actually want to have a task? Well if you insist, you work with Yuna!" Squall chuckled, Tidus shot him a death glare but went along with it, secretly overjoyed he could spent extra time with her……..

With that agreement, the bell went.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Note: See, see? I got something planned :P. thanx for the reviews! Keep them comin! XxxxxX Fantasy-Yunit ( like me new name:P) 


	5. At home

Two weeks had gone by since the project was assigned. It was a casual Friday, and the weekend following was the one when the group would go to Gagazet and film their documentary.

Yuna was at home, working on her shared task, Tidus, her partner, was going to join her in an hour, after his Blitz-ball training. She stared at her essay, it reported about the Ronso and their habits, she had a bit about the fiends in the Gagazet area and also she wrote about the human settlement. She kept on reading it over an over, continuously scanning it for faults. Yuna peered up, gazing at the clock, it was reading: 5.00 P.M. "Tidus must be coming soon….: she breathed. She got up from the chair and walked over to the mirror, she ruffled through her hair, and straightened her shirt. For some weird way, she felt as if she needed to look her best when he was around, she often questioned herself on it, was she in "love" with him, could she, could she really? She stared at her reflection, alls he could see was a normal girl, dead plain, looking okay, but only okay.

"TRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

The door bell went.

Yuna hurried over to the door, and opened it. There, staring back at her, was the handsome blond, Tidus.

"Hiya!" Yuna exclaimed, before tugging him in.

"So…..Uhm this is my place, you wanna a tour of the grand mansion?" she joked.

"Well, actually, I would." Tidus stated, while putting up a wearily smile.

"Oh okay, Uhm, you seem really tired…." Yuna said, while examining his tired expression.

"Yeah, well, I am. Training was hard, and especially with Zell missing, and NO replacement, it IS hard." Tidus muttered, he spotted the sofa, and thankfully fell on to it, pretending to kiss it, this made Yuna giggle shyly.

"Wanna a drink?" she asked.

Tidus nodded, smiling.

Yuna laughed.

She hurried into the kitchen, opened, the refrigerator, searching for something at least abit expectable.

She put op a pained expression, looked up and grinned. "Uhm, what ya want?" she asked sheepishly.

"Anything, Cola, Water, bier…" Tidus stated.

"Shit, no cola, out of bier……guess it is water, sorry…." Yuna apologised.

"Ah thaz ok." Tidus said happily, welcoming the water gratefully. Yuna sat down next to him, she watched him gulp up the water greedily.

"So shall we get to business?" she asked him.

Tidus looked up, smiled, and simply said, "Yeah."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

2 hours had gone by, their work was done, they were back where they started, on the sofa, drinking water. Yuna sighed in a satisfying way, Tidus laughed for no reason, they were done for.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Yuna asked silently. Tidus

"Nine, in the morning!" Tidus exclaimed.

"That is really early….."Yuna stated.

"YAH, I mean wow, can Lulu pick an earlier time to get there!" Tidus continued.

"Well Gagazet IS a far, far away, you know?" Yuna said, smiling.

Tidus grunted, then looked at his watch, "Hmm, I should get going, my mum will get so pissed if I miss dinner."

Yuna nodded, "I should be getting started on mine…"

Tidus looked over, a smile playing on his face. "Hey, why don we get some friends together and go OUT to dinner?"

"That sound pretty good…" Yuna remarked, "What about your mum getting pissed?"

"AI, did not think about that…" Tidus admitted.

Yuna smiled, she suddenly went towards the coat rack, got Tidus's coat, started rummaging through the pockets, until she had found, his mobile. She pressed it on and dialled a few numbers.

"Hey! What the? Uhm what are you doing!" Tidus cried.

Yuna smiled, "I'm calling your mum." She said in a casual sort of way.

Tidus's jaw dropped, he launched himself to wards Yuna, hoping to get the mobile away from her, after some struggle, he succeeded in wining it over.

"Why?" he asked her dumbfounded.

"To tell her that you are not making it for dinner." She stated.

Tidus stared a while, a bit lost for words.

"Okay." He said plainly, "But I'm making the call."

Yuna nodded, handed the mobile over and waited.

Tidus called.

"Hey mum."

-"What?"

"HEY MUM!"

-"Mum? Is that how you call your dad, sorry, mum these days?"

"Jecht, bugger of and give me mum on the line."

-"Jeez, try treating your old man with some respect."

"Jecht."

-"Ya alright!"

"Mum?"

-"hey honey, why are you calling, dinner is almost up, are you going to make it?"

"No, sorry mum, I'm going out with some friends…"

-"Oh….."

"Do you mind?"

-"afcoarse not honey, I don't mind, why would I mind?"

"I dunno."

-"Well go along and have some fun, be home before eleven!"

"Eleven!"

(Sniggers from Yuna)

-"Yes dear, eleven, no later, but maybe sooner!"

"Fine, what ever, bye!"

"Bye, have fun hone-"

Tidus hung up.

Yuna was still sniggering a bit.

"Does Tidus-y widus-y have to be home by eleven?" Yuna teased.

"Shut up, let's call the others." Tidus replied.

They had a fun dinner together, not making it all too late, because the next day…THEY ARE GOING TO MOUNT GAGAZET!

**Note: Sorry people that it took so long for me to write again, was sleeping the last past week, writing two sentences a day…:P this chapter is not really exciting but the next one is, promise, keep those reviews coming! XxxxxxxxxxX Fantasy-Yunit **


	6. Unexpected

The small carrier bus stopped abruptly.

"Why we stop?" Wakka asked, peering out of the window. 

"Were not allowed to continue by car, the rest of the climb, will have to be done by foot." Lulu stated, getting her bags and opening the bus door. Wakka shot Lulu a death glare, but he too, got his bags and got out of the car. This left Rikku, Sqaull, Tidus and Yuna. They gave each other a nod and followed Lulu out of the car.

Lulu, who was simply wearing a black skiing jacket and carrying a very bright white bag over one over her shoulders, beckoned the others to follow her. That is how the 1hour climb towards the top (and also the Ronso centre) started, following with endless complaints and muttering from the Rikku, Squall and Tidus direction.

When they reached the icy top of mount Gagazet, they found new regained energy. Before starting work on filming, Tidus started the long expected snow ball wars.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ayeeeeeeee!" Yuna yelped when being struck by a lump of ice, which was shoved into her neck. She turned around, scanning the area for the person who was guilty, of course she saw Tidus and Squall sniggering in a corner. Yuna grasped some snow from the ground and raced towards them, she hurled the first snow ball at Squall, then she scooped up some more ice, for the final, deadly attack on Tidus. She launched on him, pushing snow into his squirming face. "Stop! Stop! I beg of you! Mercy!" Tidus yelled, between gasps for air. Yuna started laughing and fell back into the snow, Tidus grabbed some snow, but instead of throwing it at Yuna, he gave it to her, then he offered her some help getting back up. Yuna stared at him, not sure of what she should do.

"……."

"Come on! Lets kick some ass!" Tidus exclaimed excitedly. With that, he took the snowball form Yuna's hand and threw at Wakka, who did not see it coming and was struck on the side of the head. The war was started, teams were made, Tidus with Yuna, Squall with Rikku, Wakka with Lulu.

Rikku and Squall scraped a fort together and went in hiding, occasionally throwing a snow ball to Wakka or Yuna. Wakka and Lulu, every time when threatened to being hit, dodged behind a near by rock. Tidus and Yuna did not even bother hiding, they were too busy throwing snow balls continuously giving the rest not even the chance to stand up.

"Hmz, guys?" Lulu gasped.

"Maybe, we should start filming?" Lulu exclaimed with all the energy she had, not that she had much…..she was completely covered in snow.

Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Squall stopped for a second, stared at her, grabbed as many snow balls as they could threw them at Lulu, then continuing the game with each other. Wakka scratched his neck nervously, while watching the furious Lulu trying to find words. Lulu seemed to have not found anything offensive enough to say so instead of that, she hurried over to Wakka, glared at him furiously. Wakka hesitated, but then put his arm around her, gave her a kiss on the nose. Lulu death glared at him, Wakka shrugged, and started laughing.

Yuna, who was looking, grinned, and walked over to them.

"Yeah, your right, lets film." She said kindly to Lulu, who was happy that someone agreed with her. Wakka shot her a thankful smile.

Yuna beckoned the rest to come, not surprisingly they listened to kind Yuna.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun was setting slowly. Yuna stood at the edge of a glacier, it gave view of the whole mountain side, with its snow layered neatly and untouched on the ground. Yuna gazed up at the stars which were starting to appear on the slowly darkening, red sky. Yuna was too busy analysing the sky to notice Tidus creeping up behind her. Tidus, now behind her, layed his hand on her shoulder. Yuna smiled to herself and turned around. She stared into his aqua blue eyes, unaware that Tidus had put his other arm around her waist. Yuna suddenly felt the warmth of his hand there and looked down, startled she looked back to his eyes, she knew what they were saying, they were telling her to relax. Her expression seamed uneasy, Tidus took the hint and pulled his arm back, but before he could put it back to his side, Yuna took his hand and put it to her cheek. Tidus smiled faintly and leaned over to Yuna's face, there on her lips, he placed a soft, shy kiss. Yuna felt a sudden rush of glee but also fear swelling up in her stomach. When he broke off, they both could not find words to say.

Instead Tidus took her hand and kissed it, then he took of, into the inn. Yuna, left behind, stood there, flabbergasted, lost for words.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"WHAT!" Rikku exclaimed when Yuna told her.

"Yevon! He did? Yevon yevon! The lord, uhm excuse, TIDUS kissed you! Yevon! I'm

soooo happy! Yevon!" Rikku continued exclaiming. Yuna smiled, blushing slightly.

"WELL?" Rikku asked happily.

"Well what?" Yuna asked her confused.

"How was it?" Rikku retorted, as if her question was SO obvious.

Yuna stared at Rikku, smiled shyly and whispered, "Nice…"

Rikku gave a triumphant gasp and patted Yuna on the back.

The Lulu came into the room.

"Hey what are you guyz screaming about?" Lulu asked, while pulling her suitcase out from under the bed and getting out some camera gadgets.

Rikku glanced over at Yuna, who gave a simple smile.

"HE KISSSED HER!" Rikku exclaimed who could not hold her self in any longer, and started bouncing around.

Lulu looked confused, looked at Yuna, then look over at Rikku, then made some connections in her mind and smiled. "Finally." Was Lulu's simply reply. "Finally?" Rikku asked. "Yeah, finally, c'mon, Tidus has been digging on Yuna….for ages now…finally." Lulu said, not looking up from her bag. Yuna smiled and repeated sheepishly, "It was nice."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They next morning was quite awkward for Yuna and Tidus, Yuna shot him glances from the corner of her eyes, and Tidus ignored them. Rikku and Lulu noticed this routine, and wondered what was going on.

Wakka had finished mending the mini bus and called, "Hey slow pokes! You guyz comin? We gotta go!" Tidus and Squall who were talking amongst them selves, looked up and headed towards the bus. The girls followed, now they were all in the bus. Ready to go home.

Wakka started driving slowly down the mountain slope, the ride being awfully silent. "So what did you guys think of Gagazet?" Lulu asked, peering out of the window. Squall, not interested in the topic replied simply, "Cold.". "Yeah" Rikku agreed. Yuna looked over to Tidus, but he was staring glassily out of the window. Yuna asked uncertainly, "Tidus, whats wrong?" Tidus looked over, smiled weakly, and said, "Nothing…." "Okay….."Yuna replied, unsure of what to do next. Then Tidus did something unexpected. He took Yuna's hand and held on to it, for the rest of the ride.


	7. Getting ready

Yuna peered through the window, she saw Miss Trepe pointing to the board and repeating something. Yuna turned her back to the door.

"_Late, no, not just late, immensely late, how can some sleep through the first two lessons? How? I'm in so much shit..." _

Yuna thought to herself, squeezing her fists together; she bravely turned back to the door, and knocked softly on it.

"Yes?" Yuna heard someone calling from behind it. Yuna fastened her fingers on the doorknob and turned it, then she pushed the door open. "Uhmmmm, hello." Yuna said quietly, then she hurried to her seat.

"Not so fast Miss Braska! May I know why you are so late?" Mrs. Trepe asked sternly, giving Yuna the evil eye. Yuna grew red in the face, remained quite for a second then said, "I overslept..." Mrs. Trepe looked mildly interested, "You know Yuna, _Children_, like yourself, should get enough sleep, from now on I recommend you to go to bed earlier." She said in a cold voice. "Yes Mrs." Yuna whispered, turning red, while some people were sniggering.

Mrs. Trepe then turned back to her lesson, while Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Squall and Tidus turned to Yuna. "Some tight sleeper you are." Squall stated teasingly. Yuna smiled weakly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Her expression." Yuna stated, getting her lunch tray.

"Perfection." She continued.

"A, I saw it in her eyes…..we are SO winning that trip."

Squall laughed, "Okay Yuna, are you sure? Kirk's group was quite good…."

"Positively sure." Yuna stated, smiling broadly.

This made Squall laugh.

While Yuna filled up her food tray, she felt a nice warm hand on her waist.

"Hey."

"Hellooooo, are you, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka and Lu sitting with us today?" Tidus asked Yuna, who turned around to face him now.

"Where? Us?" she asked.

"Table le cool (table of the cool)." Tidus replied.

His eyes glanced in the direction, Yuna's eyes followed his.

"Yah, okay." Was Yuna's simple reply, she then beckoned, Lulu and Rikku to follow her and Tidus. The cool table fell silent when, not only Tidus sat down but also 3 others, of whom only Lulu had sat there before.

"Guyz, may I introduce to you all, Yuna, Rikku and of course as we already know, Lulu." Tidus had put emphasis Yuna's name, causing Riona's head to shoot up. The group stared at Rikku and especially Yuna for a while but then turned back to there food and own conversations. Tidus silently put his arm around Yuna, and pulling her closer. Riona shot death glares at the new couple, only Rikku noticed them.

"So, what did you do your project on?" Rikku asked Riona conversationally, Riona, at first did not notice Rikku, and then turned to Rikku with a "bite me" expression on her face.

"We did Guadosalam." Zell stated, interested in the conversation, and saving Rikku.

"Cool…It is pretty there." Rikku replied, turning now to Zell.

Yuna felt honored, being claimed by Tidus, he kept on holding on to her, touching her face, and softly placing kisses on her cheek, Some girls glared at her meanly, and put there perfectly shaped chins up in the air.

"EUW! Getta room man!" Squall exclaimed in a girly voice when he came to the table, and saw this show going on.

Yuna grinned, but Tidus continued.

"Since when is this?" Squall asked.

"What?" Yuna asked him back, kindly shoving Tidus's hand away.

"You two being an item." Squall stated.

"You did not know?" Yuan asked, curiously.

"Nah, guyz don really have that gossipy power that girls do, ya know?" Squall joked.

"Yesterday." Yuna replied, smiling.

"Oh really?" Squall asked, winking at Tidus. Yuna nodded, turning over to Tidus, who smiled sweetly ay her. Yuna started laughing, because Tidus had an absolute puppy dog expression plastered across his cheeks when he saw Yuna.

"Hey, Yuna, uhm..." Tidus started, blushing a little.

"Yah?"

"You wanna go out tonight?" Tidus finished quickly.

Yuna smiled, "Yeah, sound like fun!"

Tidus gave a relieved sigh, and then he placed his arm around her waist again, she let her head rest on his shoulder, which was quite comfortable. Yuna thought that everything in her life was perfect now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"EEEEHHHH" Yuna exclaimed when she opened the closet door.

"What's wrong Yunie?" Rikku asked loudly from the other room.

"I have no, and I mean NO, fancy dinner outfits!" Yuna said a hint of fear in her voice.

"No fancy dinner out fits?" Rikku asked while popping her head into the room, a smirk playing on her face. "No worries hon!" she added. Rikku ran over to the closet and flipped through all the clothing. Within no time, Rikku had pulled out a black skirt with loads of frills on it, she analyzed it, nodded her head then threw it onto the bed, she continued her search for clothing. No later, or Rikku has pulled out a pink top with laces on it, that you would have to tie around your neck and waist to keep it on. Yuna started at the match.

"I have no shoes that match with it." Was her simple statement.

Rikku, who was still taking a look at the shirt, looked up annoyed. "Gosh, Yunie, are you blind or something?"

"Uhm…." Was Yuna's brilliant reply to that.

Rikku looked even more annoyed now, she then lifted her pants a bit so that, the pink/black boots that she was wearing became visible. "Lend mine."

Yuna gave a bright smile, and then hurried into the bathroom to get changed.

When Yuna emerged from the bathroom, looking completely gorgeous, except for one detail.

"Your hair!" Rikku exclaimed while clasping her hands dramatically to her head.

"I'm gonna call Lu!" she continued.

"Yo Lu! Me and Yunie need some help, in fact we need A LOT of help! Come down here fast!" Rikku yelled into the telephone, but only getting an angry mumble back, "OK Rikku! I'm coming, jeez! Relax will ya?"

15 minutes later Lulu was at the door, looking slightly pissed of.

"So what is the big problem?" she asked while barging into the room.

Rikku pointed to Yuna, Lulu stared at Yuna, then turned back to Rikku, lifted an eyebrow.

"Fine…." She mumbled, with that she ordered Yuna to sit down. Yuna completely lost, did as what Lulu told her and sat down.

"Yuna! Here is the bone! Comma, come and get it!" Rikku joked, but getting an evil eye from Lulu shortly afterwards.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Squall watched Tidus running around the room in complete panic. He found it very amusing, but did not dare to make a comment, because with Tidus in this state, you may get your head bitten off.

"WHERE IS IT?" Tidus yelled in fury. "Uhm, what?" Squall asked, while looking at his nails in a bored manner. "The movie tickets!" Tidus yelled. "Don't you mean then, where are they?" Squall asked, peering up to see what Tidus's expression was after that statement.

Tidus looked at Squall, Having such immense hatred in his eyes that Squall quickly looked back to his nails. "Oh shut up." Tidus said to Squall in a cocky voice. Squall nodded, he then moved uncomfortably, he stood up to see what was causing the uncomfort and saw that, in all that time, he had been sitting on two movie tickets.

"Uhm Tidus, I think I found the tickets." He stated.

Tidus looked up and ran over to the tickets, kissed them, then in a less kind manner, thanked Squall for finding them.

"Why are you getting so stressed over that one chick?" Squall asked Tidus. "I dunno, she is just, so different, so special….maybe, I was pretty hard for her that one time…..at the lockers, but I kinda started to like her…and well, it's hard to explain man, you have never been _In love _before so you got nothing to say!" Tidus snapped.

"Woa! You're _in love _with her? That is big Tidus! You hardly know her, how can you possibly love her?" Squall asked sternly. Tidus turned around to face Squall, a confused expression on his handsome face. "I dunno…." Tidus whispered, with that he dramatically sat down on the rim of the bed, and buried his head into his tanned hands. "I just, I cant explain, I want to be with her, I want to make her happy, I never want to let her go….when I first saw her, she was special to me, not love at first sight, but tickles at first sight? Does that even exist? Anyway, I may have been kinda rude to her sometimes, and that time I threw water on her head during break…..but, it was all never meant to hurt her, just. I was confused! I AM CONFUSED!" Tidus explained frustration in his voice.

"Numba one, you talk like a chick, Numba two, I think I understand, Numba three, CHILL!" Was Squall's final statement, after that Tidus cracked up and got ready for his date.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Hey people, thanx for all the reviews, I like getting the advice and the friendly comments, this was a slow chapter and really boring, the actual date will be in my next chappie…**


	8. The date

Tidus felt nervous, he was waiting impatiently in the middle of the square, anxiously scanning the place for Yuna. He hoped from one leg to another, not sure why he did that, he just felt the urge to. Just when Tidus was starting to feel desperate, Yuna arrived at his side, looking completely gorgeous. She was wearing a black mini skirt with loads of frills, a pink top kept tight to her body with laces, and pink boots which went up to her knee. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with braids hanging loosely down, dangling around her face and in her neck.

Tidus gaped at her for a while, stunned by her beauty.

"Well, I'm here!" Yuna said, giving a sweet smile to Tidus, who was standing there, his mouth wide open, not very charming but adorable in a way….

"I noticed…uuhhh…uhm…you look really, really, REALLY nice….I mean not nice, beautiful….Yeah...uhh that's it, beautiful…" was the only thing that Tidus could get out of his mouth.

Yuna laughed, she noticed that Tidus looked really nice as well, He was wearing grey Baggy pants and a white sleeveless shirt, It looked really good on him, it made his tanned skin look even darker, and his hair even more golden.

"You look really handsome as well." Yuna said, while stepping close to Tidus and placing a soft, shy kiss on his lips, then she fixed her hands into Tidus's. Tidus gaped a little while longer, then, by miracle, he recovered his ego and started blabbing to Yuna about all sorts of things :)

The couple walked through the music filled square quickly, Yuna did not know where they were going, she was following Tidus closely. She soon noticed that Tidus was taking her to the posh part of the square, where there was not a lot of music and hardly any interesting lighting. There were a couple of rose bushes and trees, some of the trees had light bulbs wrapped around there stems but that was probably the best decoration they could imagine to match the rest of the posh decor.

"So….uhm where are we going?" Yuna asked timidly.

Tidus smiled a proud smile and said, "Have you ever heard of the Holtin? (When he saw Yuna's questioning look he continued) well that is a….fancy…restaurant/hotel, you can have wonderful dinners there….very tasty…..and quite romantic."

Yuna laughed, she never expected Tidus to plan a romantic dinner, the thought alone… :P

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuna jabbed her fork carefully and elegantly into he food. She was watching Tidus from the corner of her eye, analyzing his every….nervous….movement. Yuna had been on date before, certainly, but a date like this?

"So uhm….When do you think we get the results of that project?" Yuna asked nervously. Trying hard to break the silence.

"Dunno." Tidus intelligently replied.

"It would be nice to go to Holiday paradise with all my friends……" Yuna continued, forcing a conversation.

"Yeah….It would….." Tidus agreed.

Tidus now took her hand and rubbed it with his fingers, trying to act caring and romantic, often pressing harder then Yuna would have preferred, she could not help wince once when he accidentally cracked her Knuckle.

"I like you…." He whispered.

Yuna nodded. "I like you 2…" she said back, taking her hand backing and nursing her knuckle.

Tidus noticed this and nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Urm sorry bout that" he said.

Yuna smiled broadly, "that's nothing, don't worry."

Their fell an awkward silence now.

"Hey, I am just going to….uhh…the toilet, I'll be right back!" Yuna said while quickly getting up and hurrying into the bathroom.

There she let out a great sigh. She stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. Yuna stet to work on her face for a while, in the mean time, another pretty girl walked into the bathroom and stood behind Yuna.

The girl looked Yuna, with a look of utter disgust on her face, as if someone had placed a bad of dung under her nose.

"So you are Tidus's new love?" she asked, a cruel tone in her voice. Yuna turned around, bewildered to the question and nodded.

"Well he is a nice guy………small built…..if you know what I mean." The girl said, smirking.

Yuna looked confused and asked, "What do you mean with that?"

"Ow! I'm sorry, have you two not gotten so far yet? Well…_he was (small built) _when _I _slept with him." She said, particularly unable to hide her smirk from Yuna, who now turned a bright shade of red. "And, Yuna? Could you do me a favor? Say to Tidus: "Hey" from Elise for me!" the girl said loudly before leaving the bathroom.

**Hey people! Sorry I took sooo long, with my dad in Bangladesh I had to help around the house a bit. This chapter is only a prologue for the next one!  XxXxXxX**


	9. Feelings of frustration

Tidus was staring at his food. "Where is Yuna? What did I do wrong? Was it something I said?" he thought while trying to corner a pea with his fork. Suddenly Yuna stood in front of him, tear faced. She grabbed her coat, which was hanging lazily on her chair and shoved tidus some money.

"What the hell? What are you doing Yuna?" he asked, awe struck.

"You know? I thought you were different…..first I thought you were some jerk, the type of boy who controls the whole school and does not care about something serious, then I changed my mind, I thought you were okay, so I gave it a shot. BUT NOW! I realize that you ARE a JERK!" Yuna said loudly to Tidus, while attempting to walk away but being stopped by Tidus, who pulled her back.

"What's wrong with you? I am a jerk? Why?" Tidus asked sternly, looking Yuna deep in to the eyes, she tried to look away, but she could not manage avoiding his gaze.

"Ow don't you know? _Little one? _I mean after all, you ARE small built, but I certainly hope that THAT does not affect your intelligence!" Yuna exclaimed so loudly, that a couple of people in the restaurant looked up. Tidus stared at her, clearly furious. He pulled Yuna out of the room and pushed her into the wall.

"Why this? What the hell got into you Yuna? I thought we were a couple! I thought we could work out!" Tidus exclaimed, again looking at her, hopeful but furious at the same time.

"Well you thought wrong!" Yuna whispered back, she now moved away from Tidus and walked away, But before leaving she turned around and said, "o yes, I forgot, Elise says hey."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ding didali dong"

"LU! Get the door! I'm busy!" Squall yelled down the stairs, but on the contrary, he was not exactly busy, He was, if you consider staring at the TV and activity.

Lulu looked up annoyed, and abandoned her homework to go to the door.

She opened the door and stood in front of Tidus.

Tidus stared at her, a nonchalant grimace plastered across his face.

Lulu, who was already suspecting that something went wrong on the date asked, "So…how was the date."

Tidus's pained expression hardened. The question was answered.

Squall, who had bothered to get up from the TV, bounced down the wide stairs, to rest by Lulu. "What happened?" Lulu asked, stepping aside to allow Tidus in.

'It started of fine, we talked, we walked hand in hand, we went to the restaurant and we ate. Then……Yuna left, to the bathroom." Tidus started, seating him on one of the large sofas in Squall's house.

"Ow jeez, real crime, she went to powder her nose to look nice for you. Lock her up in jail will ya?" Squall said sarcastically. Tidus shook his head, annoyed.

"When she came back…..she was mad, yelled at me for being a jerk, about being small built……I mean, crap." Tidus said, looking at Lulu for moral support.

"Why? Did she say something about it?" Lulu asked, stuffing a pillow into Squall's mouth before he could speak.

"Yeah she did." Tidus mumbled.

"What did she say?"

"Hey, from Elise."

"Elise?"

"A girl I used to know…..Elise was my best friend…..when I was….4. We always had a sleep over at her place."

"So….why was Yuna mad."

"I presume, that Elise told Yuna, a lie."

"Involving what?"

"Me sleeping with Elise, which never happened. I think that she referred the sleep over, as to sleeping with me…..and the small built coz….at that time…..I really was kind of small."

(Squall manages to remove the pillow from his mouth by now)

S-"Midget."

(Lulu, stuffs the pillow back into his mouth, where it belongs.)

'So that Elise girl…..lied to Yuna……and she believed it!"

"I suppose so….man! I messed up on the first date!"

(Tidus's buries his face dramatically into his hands.)

"It is not your fault, tell her the truth tomorrow."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuna lay on her back, in her bed, the next day. Not exactly sure of what happened the last night, but she was still furious. How could he? She rolled over reluctlently and stared at her alarm clock. It was best to get up anyways. She stumbled into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Yuna ate her breakfast and decided to leave early today, no need to rush this morning with anything. She went downstairs and got into her car. The ride was short, no longer then 15 minutes, before she knew it she was at school. There was no one there, some early nerds and people from the computer club, but no one she usually hangs out with. Yuna placed her self on a bench in the aula, and thought about what happened last night. She was still furious with him…but she was somehow feeling doubt.

20 minutes later, Yuna noticed that most students were at school, ready for there first class. Yuna did not know anything better to do, so she headed up to Trepe's classroom for their first lesson, she was still early, 8 minutes before the first bell goes? Yuan opened the door and came across the most horrifying sight ever. Mrs. Trepe and Sir. Auron stood in the middle of the room, Kissing.

**Yay, chappie is finished! XxxxX FantasyYunit**


	10. Special news

Yuna sat in the classroom, she watched it fill within the next 5 minutes, no one really paying attention to her until, Tidus, Squall and Lulu came in. Yuna's eyes met Tidus's, Yuna looked away quickly, Tidus looked pained, Squall noticed this and guided Tidus to sit in the front, how ever, Lulu joined Yuna.

"Listen Yuna-"Lulu started, trying to grasp Yuna's attention

"What ever Tidus has to say, or you, will NOT change the matter." Yuna said coldly.

"But Yuna! Just listen to me!" Lulu hissed, putting her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

Yuna jerked away, got up, grabbed her bag and moved far away from Lulu, and Tidus.

Mrs. Trepe glowed red, after being caught with Auron by Yuna. She hovered around Yuna for a second, then quickly bent down to face Yuna at same height of there eye's. "Yuna? Could you please keep quite what you saw Today…before class? Me and…you know…doing….you know?" she whispered, while pretending to read the paper on Yuna's desk. Yuna nodded, looked up and smiled at her flustered teacher. "Er…right…thank you Yuna."

Mrs. Trepe moved away from Yuna's desk and stood in front of the class. She cleared her throat, trying to gain silence from her students.

"Shall we start with seeing if you are all there?" she questioned out loud, not directly to the class, more to the wave of sound that was refusing to listen to her.

No reply, as she expected. "IF I CALL OUT YOUR NAME YOU WILL SAY PRESENT, ALRIGHT?" she exclaimed loudly, now the class fell silent.

"Aldo?"

"Present"

"Squall?"

"Yo!"

"Present, not yo."

"Right, Present!"

"Bernadine?"

"Present."

"Doris?"

"Here."

"Very well, but I prefer you saying present."

"Rikku?"

"Not here!"

"Thank you lulu."

"Zell?"

"Present."

"Wakka?"

"Ya? Oeps, here! OEPS, present!"

"Amanda?"

"Present…I think…."

"Yuna?"

"obviously present.'

"Kirk?"

"PRESENT!"

"Riona?"

"Sadly enough….present."

"Odilius?"

"Presto presento."

"Close enough…..

"Tidus?"

"Present…yawn..."

"Alright, before you start chatting away again, as always, I have a VERY important announcement to make." She stated loudly. The class stared at her, waiting for her to continue. 'A short while ago, we had a project. And as most of you remember, the prize for the best project was a trip to the holiday paradise resort in Besaid. I will be announcing the winners today." Mrs. Trepe said excitement clear and pure in her voice. The class was silent for a second or two, allowing the info to work in, then out of no where and excited whisper broke out from all corners of the room.

"Forgot about that! I don't want to be two weeks on the same island as Tidus! No, no, NO!" Yuna thought to herself wildly.

"SHUT UP!" Mrs. Trepe yelled as loud as she could, silencing the class immediately, they were so surprised to the power of Mrs. Trepe's little voice that they could hardly believe that THAT came out of her mouth.

"The winning group is……"she started, holding a deadly silence, to work op the excitement.

Wakka and Squall simultaneously started drumming on their desks.

"The winning group is……."she repeated

"GROUP NUMBER 3!" she boomed over the class.

"Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, Squall, Tidus and Yuna are going to Besaid 2 weeks from now, for two weeks and a day!" she finished, beaming at the winning group. Wakka and Squall high fived each other, Lulu shot a grin at Yuna, but Yuna was stunned with unexpected shock. Tidus looked over to Yuna, who once again, ignored his glance, or was plain too stunned to notice.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We are going to Besaid, we are going to Besaid! OLÉ!" Rikku chirped happily from her bed, when Yuna and Lulu told her the fantastic news. Rikku attempted to bounce around in her bed, but got tangled in her sheets so she let her attempts rest.

"Oh yeah? Yunie? How did you're date go?" Rikku asked, but getting a pained expression from Yuna. "Wha? Did it….go not….so…right?"

"He slept with some one else." Yuna stated coldly, looking away.

"During your date? ¿" Rikku asked sheepishly.

"No….."

"Yuna, what I was trying to tell you….was that Tidus did not." Lulu said, Yuna turned to Lulu, "How do you know?" she asked, confused.

"Coz he told me." Lulu answered, and then Lulu explained the whole thing out to Yuna…who afterwards felt very, very stupid. "Ow no, what have I done…."Yuna sighed.

**Lalala bored, okay not amazingly interesting chapter  **


	11. Back together

"Ding dong"

"OI! Laddy, get the door will ya!" Jecht bellowed to his son, who was sitting on the couch, watching Zanarkand news.

Tidus looked up, "Why?" he asked, turning back to the TV.

"Coz I told you to!" Jecht alleged, opening his news paper.

'What ever, stuck up snob." Tidus sighed silently to himself. He got up and walked towards to door and opend it. Yuna stood there, looking very timid. The second she met Tidus's eyes she broke out into uncontrolled tears and flung herself around his neck and dug her face into his warm chest. Tidus was confused for a second, put then put his arm around her.

"I'm soooooo sorry Tidus! I thought, I do not know what I thought…….This girl, Elise, she said she slept with you and that you were small built and all…. I got upset, and when I saw you again, I was filled with anger cause I really, really like you and was soooo angry, I felt cheated…….in a way. Lulu told me the whole story half an hour ago at Rikku's…and now I understand, what she meant, she lied….and I am so sorry I believed her….PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Yuna sobbed loudly, causing Jecht to look up interested from his news paper but, after getting an angry glare from Tidus he turned back to it. Tidus now turned back to Yuna and patted her uncertainly on her back.

"Please Yuna, stop crying, it is okay, I understand. Come on up." Tidus said, heading towards the stairs, he guided her to his room where she sat down on his bed. Tidus looked at her, she looked back at him.

"Ow Tidus, I'm soooo sorry, it is just…ow I want to be with you! And I care for you and then….my heart was ripped out and…well…. I did not know how to react and it all came out…please forgive me." Yuna started explaining.

"Yuna, its okay, just hear me out." Tidus said, stopping her.

"I care for you, a lot, and now know, that I would never hurt you." He said slowly, looking at her, love filled up his eyes.

Yuan gaped at him for a second. Then she held out her hand.

Tidus took it, then Yuna pulled him towards her and planted a kiss square on his lips. Tidus did not really mind and kissed her back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day at school Tidus and Yuna were sitting together out in the court yard during break. Rikku walked over to them and fell onto the bench where they were sitting.

"I'm bored." She retorted.

"Me too." Squall said who had crept up behind Tidus, who turned around shocked to see who had said it. Squall grinned and waved at Tidus, who turned around annoyed.

In the mean time, Wakka and Lulu walked over to them, hand in hand.

"Yo, sup guys?" Wakka asked them happily, pushing Rikku aside to make place for him and Lulu.

"You wanna go out in tha city tonight and party, because we get to go to Besaid?" Wakka asked curiously, mimicking Tidus's action in putting an arm around Yuna, except that his arm went around Lulu, who let her head rest on his shoulder.

"YEAH!" Rikku exclaimed in such a high pitched voice that the nearby section of the courtyard fell silent to see where the sound came from, Rikku went completely red and buried her face in her hands.

"And you?" Wakka inquired to Yuna, Tidus and Squall.

Squall nodded, and Yuna smiled. Wakka took those reactions for a yes.

"So tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, suppose so." Squall said.

"After shopping though!" Lulu added a triumphant smile on her face.

"What shopping?" Squall asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, we got a list of requirements we need for our trip." Lulu said, holding out a paper she had received from Miss. Trepe.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

REQUIREMENTS YOU WILL NEED AT YOUR TWO WEEK

PLEASURE TRIP IN BESAID

SUMMER WEAR

SWIM WEAR

BALL WEAR

TOWELS

BEACH SUPPLY'S (E.G VOLLEY BALLS, SURFBOADS)

MOVIES, BOARD GAMES, BOOKS, MP3 PLAYES

WHATEVER NEEDED FOR AMUSMENT……?

MONEY

MAPS

AVENTS TAKING PLACE AT BESAID YOU ARE INVITED TO JOIN

FIRST FULL DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

2 PM – SURFING COMPETITION

8 PM – FESTIVAL OF AEONS

2ND DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

3RD DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

7 AM – GATHERING AT THE TEMPLE

4TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

5TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

11 AM – VOLLEY BALL MATCH

6TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENC

3 PM – EXCURSION AROUND THE ISLAND

7TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

8TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

12 AT NIGHT – REALEASING BABY SEA TURTLES

9TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

3 PM – BLITZBALL MATCH

10TH DAY OF YOU PRESENCE

2 AM IN THE MORNING – BLITZBALL AFTER PARTY EVEN IF THEY LOOSE

11TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

12TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

6 PM – GATHERING AT TOWN CENTER

13TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

7 PM – BALL

14TH DAY OF YOUR PRESENCE

10 AM – YOU TAKE YOUR LEAVE

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shopping? Moi? No." Squall replied after reading it.

"You better. I know you don't have a tux….nor swimming pants that still fit." Lulu said teasingly.

"Fine…" Squall said sadly, his loathing for shopping was very clear.

'Shall we go then?" Rikku asked, getting her bag.

The rest nodded, "whose car?" Yuna asked.

"Mine…, my car is big enough for you all….I think." Wakka said, pointing towards the painted mini van he owned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuna almost literally rolled out of the car. It was so cramped up, that during the ride she had been pushed into the door, that it was now open, was not exactly convenient for her cause there was no support for her weight, or the other people leaning on her, they all fell out of the car, on Yuna. Who was quite annoyed, because Squall and Tidus were not exactly the lightest people she knew.

Yuna got up and brushed of the dirt of her jeans, "Let's go then." She said brightly, tugging Tidus into a nearby store, the rest followed. The store conveniently was a fancy store with suits and dresses. Rikku surprisingly jumped into the men's section and pulled out three matching suits and pushed then into the guy's arms.

"What the?" Squall asked, looking at the black tux, no sense of admiration.

"You should wear matching suits, and we will be your dates to that ball thing. It is really classy and people can see we are a group!" Rikku explained.

"Ow and who's date will you be Rikku?" Tidus teased.

Rikku went a bright shade of red. "Squall I suppose, because I presume I am going with Yuna, and Wakka and Lulu (pointing at the snogging couple), well it is obvious that they are going together. Now we know who Rikku likes, don't we now?" Tidus said smartly, but getting a slap in the face from Rikku.

"Anyways, will you be wearing the same dresses then?" Squall asked, trying to break up the fight between Tidus and Rikku, Rikku was continuously slapping Tidus, so she was defiantly kind of winning. But hearing Squall sat this, Rikku jumped up,

"NO! That is sooooo not stylish!" she exclaimed.

"Ow alright…..just asking" Squall replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"So…are we wearing them or not?" Wakka asked suddenly, having a certain liking for the idea. Squall looked stunned, Tidus glared for a second, then they bothered shrugged and agreed, they could not be bothered to choose a suit themselves.

While the guys kept themselves busy with the cute sales girl, refitting their suits and trying to find the right colour to match them, the girls digged into their own section.

Rikku was searching exactly 6 seconds when she had found her "Perfect dress", it was an orange dress, with no sleeves, but attachable ones which only reached up to her elbow from her hand, just how she liked it. Also the dress was really long and had a trail following her. And to finish it of, It had a "Boob tube" top to it, she grabbed a pair of golden high heels along with it. She tried the combo on and looked simply amazing in it. Squall went completely red when Yuna noticed that Squall was staring at Rikku.

The other two, how ever, took longer in finding a dress. Yuna had been searching for quite a while when she had finally spotted one she liked. It was navy blue, the top part was hanging down in such a way that Yuna's shoulders were visible. It was long and sleek. It went straight down her legs and ended up loosely with the second layer just showing at her feet. She bought a pair of silver high heels along with it. Lulu, took a black dress, the usual colour for her. It was very long and had an immense trail following her, it had no sleeves and it had a v neck that showed some part of her chest. She too took a pair of silver high heels with it. The rest of the shopping the girls and guys did separate, trying to take in less time, they all promised to meet up at the end of the day to go home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They all were at Lulu and Squall's house, the girls preparing for there night out in Lulu's room and the guys in Squall's.

Wakka was the first ready and waited in the lounge wearing orange baggy pants along with a tight, white, sleeveless shirt. Rikku bounced off the stairs shortly after him having her hair up into knot with thousands of plucks of hair sticking out in all directions, with that, she was wearing a yellow miniskirt and a cream halter top. Tidus and Squall and Lulu came down together. Squall wearing black baggy pants and a dark blue Hawaii shirt…or at least it looked like that and Tidus was wearing the same clothing he had worn on his date with Yuna. Lulu was wearing a black simple shirt with a grey knee length skirt that was very wavy and she had black boots to complete the outfit. Last, but not least Yuna came down the stairs, wearing a navy blue top with white frills on it (The top she wears in final fantasy x-2) and she too was wearing a skirt, which was the same colour as the top.

They were ready to go.

The all hoped back in to the car.

"So where are we going? Café L'iced?" Yuna asked hopefully.

"Neh, that place is for a normal event, this is big. What about Invasion?" Tidus proposed.

"Invasion?" Yuna and Rikku asked at once.

"You know, it's a disco, loads of the "Popular" people go there." Lulu explained.

"Me, Tidus and Wakka are well known there, of course." Squall added triumphantly.

"And who comes with us, is always welcome." Tidus stated.

Rikku and Yuna agreed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yevon be with ya!" Rikku exclaimed when she got out of the car.

The car was facing a huge building, every single corner of it was decorated with flashbulbs and white lights. There were a couple of windows, out each window a beam of light came, every single beam was in a different florescent colors that grabbed anyone's attention. Also, the music that came from the building could knock the life out of person miles off. Yuna wondered how she could survive in there.

"Wow…it's pretty…." Yuma breathed, Tidus took Yuna by the arm and guided her in, shortly came Wakka with Lulu and last, Squall guided Rikku in, secretly very proud of himself.

Wakka and Lulu quickly found a spot to make out and settled themselves there. Tidus took Yuna to the dance floor and started an intimate slow dance with her, even though they were playing a very bouncy happy hardcore song. Squall glanced nervously at Rikku then started dancing, Rikku took a leaf out of his book and did the same. Slowly the song became slower and slower to an actual slow song, Yuna and Tidus finally started to fit in with the crowd, Rikku did not know what else to do so she placed her arms around Squalls neck and pulled him towards her.

"Just one dance." She whispered. He did not mind and let his hands slide down her waist and rest at the very edge of her side, almost butt.

After a couple of hours dancing, they headed over to the corner where Wakka and Lulu were sitting. Tidus grabbed a bear and drank it all in one gulp. Yuna and Rikku ordered some as well and continued there conversation happily.

"I like the dress I chose."

"So did I!"

"Hmz the beer is good here."

"I like Heineken better."

"Nehh…too….Dutch, what about Brand?"

"That is Dutch you dumbass."

"Jeez those Dutch people are beer addicts."

"Like, totally. Oooww dear, my eyeliner is smudged!"

"Fix it."

"What do you think I am doing, ow poo poo, I only have red lipstick left! Do you have a nice one?"

"Only a yellow one."

"Yellow? That is not a color for a lipstick!"

"Ow yes it is! It is amazing."

"No it is not."

"SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF YEVON PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SHUT UP!" Squall suddenly yelled, who could not and this extremely girly conversation, Yuna and Rikku both stared at him, and broke out into giggles, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka looked bemused.

**That was not an interesting chapter was it now? Sooooo annoying, cant get a single good sentence out of me these last past two weeks, AAAAAARRGGGGG, but it will get better, I have some amazing stuff planned for the Besaid trip, maybe good for some, bad for others, and terrible for Rikku :) Keep the reviews coming :P**


	12. Besaid beach

Rikku, Wakka and Lulu were already standing there, when Yuna arrived. Rikku was hoping impatiently from one foot to the other, allowing her hair to bounce around her face, because it was braided into two separate tails. Wakka had his arms wrapped around Lulu to keep her warm, Rikku sometimes shot them nasty glances, sad that she had her bouncing abilities to keep her warm instead of a hunk. Yuna walked towards them, her head was lights, and her heart was full. Today they would be leaving towards Besaid, it felt as a new beginning, even though they were only going for two weeks, it felt special.

"Hey!" Yuna said happily, when she arrived at Rikku's side.

"Hi Yuna!" said the others in unison, Wakka allowing his hand to rise and inch from Lulu's shoulders to give a wave.

"When is the boat coming? And the rest?" Yuna asked, scanning the harbor.

"Squall was staying over at Titus's house, so he should arrive at the same time as Tidus, and Tidus called 15 minutes ago that they forgot the time and that they will be leaving…..about (Lulu checked her watch) now, so they should be here soon, and the boat is coming in twenty minutes." Lulu informed, speaking quickly, as though it might ruin the moment of her and Wakka keeping each other warm. Yuna nodded, she couldn't wait to see Tidus again, her heart increased pace as she waited, anxious.

10 minutes later, Tidus and Squall arrived, jogging, and extremely out of breath and sweaty.

"Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed, seeing Tidus, and running towards him, eventually thrusting herself into his arms. Tidus laughed heartily but put her at an arms length so he could look at her for a second, then he kissed her, long and intensely. Rikku could not help let out a snort, and turned around quickly, bumping with her nose into Squall's back. Rikku went quite red when she noticed this, but Squall was luckily complaining to Lulu at the time, so no one but Wakka noticed, who grinned mischievously.

"Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooottttttt"

"The boat!" Rikku squealed joyfully, out of the excitement, she started jumping around energetically, accidentally bumping into Squall, who stumbled and pushed Lulu over, who fell against Wakka, who after wards fell against Tidus, who was standing at the edge of dock, and tumbled into the water with a loud splash.

"RIKKU!" they all yelled in frustration, Rikku hurled herself to the ground and lay there, her arms around her head protectively. Wakka and Squall laughed while Yuna and Lulu shook there heads and helped Rikku up, then they started walking towards the boat, but a muffled yell stopped them.

"GUYS! Aren't you forgetting something?" Tidus yelled in frustration and a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Wakka scratched his neck nervously, and headed quickly over to the edge, there, he and Squall fished the wet, splashing Tidus out of the water. Tidus quickly mumbled and apology towards them, and headed over to Rikku, who was shaking vividly. Rikku has just enough time to say sorry, but Tidus was not listening so he picked her up, thrusted her over his shoulders, where she started kicking and screaming for help, and threw her into the water.

"Tidus!" Yuna scowled disapprovingly. And for no reason Yuna headed over there, and with a simple push of one finger, Tidus fell into the water again, this time grabbing Yuna's fist and pulling her in. The people who were still dry, shook could not help but laugh and walked over to the boat, deciding it was best to leave them there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The boat trip was nothing special, most of them were in there cabin, playing useless games, while Wakka and Lulu went around for a romantic stroll on the ship. Tidus and Squall got into a fight abut the last cupcake and took it outside. While Squall and Tidus were beating each other up, they accidentally stepped on Lulu while she was having another snog session with Wakka, so Wakka was all pissed of the rest of the night, while Rikku and Yuna, ate the last cupcake.

Yuna blinked, a ray of light was on her face, exactly between her eyes, she got annoyed with it so decided to get up. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and stared around the cabin. Lulu and Wakka had moved there beds a bit closer to each other so that they could hold hands, the result was that in the morning Wakka was on the floor, still sleeping, holding on Lulu's hand that hang limply to one side of the bed. Rikku lay probably in the most interesting position for a sleeping person, she hanged with her head on the wrong side of the bed, her arms skimming the floor, her fingertips dusty while they mingled with the blue carpet. Yuna sat there, waiting for the rest to wake up. When they all did, wake up, they went out onto the deck.

What they saw was inexpressible. The sun was shining on the bright blue sea. White seagulls were playing soundlessly with the small waves, and in the distance, Yuna could see an Island, it was beautiful, it had different shades of green all over it, except for the sand beaches. The wind blew softly on her face, she turned around to see the clear blue sky. It was spotless blue, not a single cloud or bird that flecked the impressive view. Yuan could not wait to get there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ynnnkkkk, fro tet E ryja du dyga cu silr fedr sa! Draca cdibet pykc yna cuuu rayjo, fro luimt e hud dyga cusa nyhtus rihg du lynno ed ymm vun sa? (Arrrgggg, why did I have to take so much with me? These stupid bags are sooo heavy, why could I not take some random hunk to carry it all for me?)" Rikku complained loudly, nobody getting it except Yuna, who grinned, she noticed Rikku being a bit moody lately, the fact that Rikku was still single was a heavy weight for Rikku, and she showed it clearly. But instead of comforting Rikku, Yuna dismissed Rikku for a second out of her mind, instead she pushed her own two bags into Tidus's arms, but having a conscience, she decided to help Rikku carry her bags up to the cabin, which was located beautifully on a cliff, over looking the sea.

With one quick kick, Squall had gotten the door down, he then bowed to Yuna, Lulu and Rikku, a sign that they should enter first. After they were all inside they dropped there bags with a loud thud onto the floor. Yuna looked around, analyzing every detail of the cabin. It was small, there was a living room with two couches, TV, coffee table and a rug, then there was a small section with a lousy kitchen and a dinning corner. Yuna turned around. There were three doors in front of her, three bedrooms, each bedroom having two beds, a drawer, a closet and its own bathroom.

"Me and Lulu are taking that room!" Wakka exclaimed loudly as he noticed the bedrooms, pointing at the middle one. "Yuna and I are taking the other one, that leaves Squall and Rikku together, you don't mind, do you Squall?" Tidus inquired teasingly over to Squall while stepping towards another room. Squall shrugged, he did not mind, and Rikku was too busy bouncing on every single peace of furniture to see if it was live, only realized later that she was sharing a room with Squall.

It was still early, they had arrived at 11 am, still a whole day to go, and as they were told, at 2 pm, there would be a surfing competition, later that evening there would be a festival of Aeons, sp there was plenty to do. While the guys went to rent a couple of surfboards, the girls were chatting away while getting pretty.

"So, are you happy about sharing a room with Squall?" Yuan asked Rikku, while she was digging impatiently through her bag for at least one of her bathing suits.

Rikku froze and looked up. "Why you askin?" she said in a high voice.

"Sorry Riks, but it is sooo obvious that you like my brother Squall. And I don't think he exactly hates you, I think he quite likes you." Lulu said at ease, while managing to find a pair of black, tight, swimming trunks, and soon afterwards a matching top.

"It is? Obvious? And he likes me? That is like so not true, I mean after all he is like the cutest boy in school and all the girls like him, I mean, have you heard them talking? And if he did like me, he would have done something by now, I have been at this school a year longer then Yuna…..he knows me by now, I have been at the house plenty times for sleep overs with you." Rikku stated stubbornly, while admiring herself in the mirror, while she was wearing and orange surfer bikini, that looked really nice on her.

"Well he needed time to realize all your good qualities and he was seeing some one then. Selphie? She was your friend at the beginning of the year, I think you grew apart." Lulu continued, as if knowing everything.

"I suppose so, I hope I can make a good impression this trip!" Rikku said brightly, thinking about it, now turning back to the mirror, with that bikini she could, she looked hot, no need to hide the fact, there was now way getting around her. Yuna noticed Rikku slide her hands around her thins waist worryingly.

"Don't worry Rikku, you have a great body and the cutest face." Yuna said, Rikku smiled sheepishly and nodded her head slowly.

"Well let's go meet the guys at the beach then!" Lulu proposed happily when she was satisfied with her outfit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tidus was polishing his surf board caringly. Instead of renting boards, the guys all bought a quality one, which they would share with the girls.

Wakka had put his bright green surf board aside. It looked awesome, and fast. It was bright green, and had a long black line in the middle. Squall's was dark red, with tree yellow lines printed on it. And Tidus's, which was still being polished was light blue, and had two, navy blue, parallel lines on it. Tidus had finally shoved the board aside, and reached for a beer.

"Hmmmm, it is nice and warm here, jus look at the sea, so blue." Wakka said satisfied, while closing his eyes and lying down. Squall took a big gulp of beer in agreement. "When are the girls coming", he suddenly asked. Tidus and Wakka looked both blank. "Just wait a second, or are you dying to see Rikku again?" Tidus teased. Squall shook his head, "nah man, just wanna surf that dude." Wakka said loudly in a jamaican-ish accent. Squall laughed stupidly, but stopped abruptly when he noticed three gorgeous girls walking onto the beach. One was wearing and Orange surfer bikini, she was quite tanned and had blond hair. Another had black hair which was long and wavy, she was wearing tight, black swimming trunks and a matching bikini top but then sportier. And the last had a navy blue bikini which was tide around her neck to keep it up. The guys were dumbfounded, not only them but all the other guys on the beach.

Wakka rolled lazily over and said in a teasing tone to a near by guy, "They are with us."

The guy Wakka said it to, let out a snort while his friend sniggered, "Ha! As if!" the guy said coldly and confidently. But the two guys were soon proven wrong because Lulu came over to there direction, first the self centered guy thought she was walking towards him, but his jaw dropped when she went straight to Wakka and kissed him, and not just a kiss, but very long and obvious kiss. Yuna, on the other hand, ran in a girly fashion over to Tidus and dropped gracefully into his tanned arms, making the entire crowd of girls on the beach dead jealous, while they watched Tidus kiss Yuna affectionately on the cheek. Rikku had no guy to go to, but she wanted something spectacular as well so decided to risk it and (tried but not succeeding) to drop smoothly into Squalls lap, she missed narrowly, making Squall howl with pain, and the rest of the teenagers laugh meanly at Rikku, who turned tomato red.

"Sorry…" Rikku whispered quickly over to Squall, while burying her face in her hands.

"Its okay, don't worry." Squall said soothingly, and he did something completely surprising, he pulled Rikku back onto his lap, and smiled a handsome smile at her. Rikku stared at him, she could not believe how sweet he was, what she really wanted right now was to kiss him, but that was a wishful thought.

"Oi Kiddies! Gather round for the surfing contest!" an old man who looked like a tour guide boomed over the crowd of teenagers.

They looked up interestedly and settled them selves closer to him.

"Most of you here are winners of the Spira-location-project, every top school held this contest and a group won from the settlement, now all of you are gathered here, to have two weeks of deserved fun!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Now back to the point, for most of you today is your first or your second day in Spira, and to celebrate that we have a surfing contest! Now the winning group will receive a free dinner at one of our best restaurants, so work hard because after the festival, you would want that dinner!" he continued loudly, most people were still listening while others started fidgeting and wondering when they got to surf.

"Now my name is Maester Kinoc, and I am your guide on Besaid, and I now officially declare the contest start, I will hand numbers out to surfers, they will have to report in which team they are, judges will judge all the surfers and give them points, the team with most points wins!" he exclaimed finally, or more stating the obvious.

Squall turned to his team, "so who is surfing, better yet, who can surf?" he asked seriously, when food was on the line, Squall would do anything.

"I can surf!" Rikku exclaimed almost instantly, she wanted to start bouncing again, but considering she was on Squall's lap and might damage his gonads in the process, decided to sit still. "You can!" he asked mildly surprised. Rikku nodded proudly, and Yuna started laughing. "I can't sorry Squall!" she admitted, not wanting to make a fool out of her self in front of everyone. "Okay so the team will be me, Lulu, Rikku, Tidus and Wakka, guys lets go register! Ow and, Yuna you are our back up!" Squall said, adding the last sentence hastily before getting up.

Tidus was up first against a strong looking girl with loads of scary muscles. He went onto the water and pedaled him self further into the sea, hoping that he would get a good, high wave there. He was in luck, while the girl as still behind attempting to catch a smaller wave, Tidus had managed to get him self in huge one, maybe four floors high. He smoothly turned and twisted, and when he thought that the time was right, he managed this amazing jump right out of the wave and back in. Squall snorted, he clearly believed that it was not sucha big deal.

Lulu and Rikku went double against another two girls. Lulu did alright, she twisted around alot, making it look like she was really talented, while the only thing she was trying to do was keeping her balance. Rikku on the other hand, was complete shit at surfing. The second she stood up she tumbeld back down into the water, she attempted over and over again till Squall got a fit and pulled her out fo the water.

"I thought you could surf!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe I over estimated myself...abit...just a little bit..." Rikku confesed in a small voice.

Squall shook his head, "Fine I will cover for you, aaaagggggg." He agreed. Rikku was quite for a whiel after that as she watched Squall take in her place and peform the most amazing stunts Yuan had ever seen. Tidus was still in the water trying his best to match Squall, but it was no good, Squall was just the king of surfing.

When all of them were done surfing, they went back to there corner to wait for the results.

Rikku and Yuna took the liberty of making a snack whiel the others were surfing, so they got appreciated anyways.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh……" Wakka breathed after smashing a couple of crackers into his mouth and gulping down almost instantly. "Really needed that." He concluded. Squall nimbeld on his sandwich, he was still annoyed with Rikku, but soon forgave her. While they were all eating Tidus was still trying to do one move Squall could, but failed miserably so he went over to Yuna to look for comfort. Rikku got bored of eating and pulled Squall and Lulu away from the palm where the rest were sitting and forced them to help her make a sand castle. Lulu pleaded Wakka to help her, so having mercy, Wakka managed to get Tidus and Yuna to help. While they were actually enjoying making a sand castle, maester Kinoc arrived with there scores.

"Dear children, I am happy to tell you that me and the panel of judges have come to a conclusion." He started, ruffling the papers in his hand noticeably.

"There were two teams that did very well, and we believed that they are in a tied position." He continued, making everyone nervous.

"But only one can win." He stated.

"The first team, named the physic sausages, had 42 points, the same amount of points the other team had, the Glitter gits. The team leader of the physic sausages, Squall Otsuka, gained 23 points with his performances. The two other man members of that team gained 12 points together, Wakka Rutso and Squall Hiroshima. The last member of team, Lulu Hiroshima, received 7 points. The team leader of the other team, Cloud Judoka, gained 17 points, the other three members of his team, Vivi Tanks, Sanchez Gomuti and Lori Ferment received 25 points together. So who wins?" he asked the crowd, they all shrugged.

"The only way to decide that is that the team captain chooses a member from the opposite team to play against his member that other team has chosen." Kinoc finished.

Cloud Judoka went immediately over to Yuna and said, "I choose her, she did not go surfing so that means she can't. Easy win." Yuna looked up, clearly not to happy with his decision.

Squall thought for a second and chose a nerdy looking guy who was very thin, and who did not look very capable of the challenge. Cloud immediately interrupted, "Sorry sir, but they cannot choose Kimari, he is not a good swimmer and if, situated wrongly, could drown."

"Bullshit, I am sure Kimari can swim, or not Kimari, are you letting _this _supposed friend of yours offend you like that, be a man and take the challenge!" Squall alleged loudly to Kimari, who out of fear was shaking.

"Please Cloud, give me a chance, I really want to prove my self." Kimari stammered softly, stretching his back as far as he could, so he looked taller and stronger. Cloud had no choice, he agreed, and with spite he watched Kimari grab a surfboard and head towards the water.

It was Rikku's turn to go now, so against her will she took Tidus's board and went into the water. She peddled carefully into the sea, the water sliding along her side, by this time the sun was nearly down and the water was cold, Rikku shivered. She noticed a wave coming, she took her chances and headed towards it, at the foot of the wave, she carefully worked her way up onto the board and glided it along the water, and up in the wave she suddenly felt more confident, she pressed her luck and attempted a small jump, it worked! It was not impressive but at least she was doing something, and something better then poor Kimari who still had not found his way to a good wave. Rikku's wave had died away and she was back to peddling, she watched the sandy haired Kimari attempted getting up, but he kept on sliding of, Rikku could not feel more sorry for him. Suddenly with out her realizing a huge wave came, it was really high, a building size wall of water headed towards her and Kimari, Rikku did not want to risk anything so she ducked and held on tightly to her board, hoping Kimari did the same, but when she looked up, to her horror, Kimari went into the wave, but the forced threw him of his board, the safety string broke and he was thrown into the sea, Rikku screamed, she could hear people on the beach yelling as well. Rikku still clanged onto her board for dear life as the force of the water was pulling back for another huge wave; Rikku was being pulled further out, fear rising in her heart. There is came, the felt the board being pushed back, her own safety cord breaking and her body being pushed down to the sea floor, the corals there scrapping and tearing her skin. The wave made her tumble over the sea floor onto the beach, her eyes and her mouth full of sand she did not dare to get up.

"Rikku!" a distant voice yelled. Rikku did not move.

Yuna fell onto her knees at Rikku's side, and shook Rikku's shoulders.

"Yunie?" Rikku whispered painfully.

Yuan nodded, "I'm here, are you okay?" Yuna asked urgently.

"I think so……" Rikku whispered in the same hurt voice, Rikku tried to roll over, Yuan helped. Rikku stared into Yuna's caring eyes, and started crying. "I lost didn't I?" Rikku cried softly.

"Don't be so stupid, you were excellent." Squalls, soft, kind voice said. Rikku got up, she looked at her legs, they were scratched because of the rock on the sea floor, some wounds ere bleeding a bit. She suddenly realized what happened. "Kimari?" she exclaimed, "Is he okay?"

**Okay guys that was it for now, I wanted to do more, and I had something different planned but it would have taken to long to do all that in one chapter, I am probably not updating for a while because of the end of years coming, hope u enjoyed it, review plz! **

**Sniggering Sausages speak swell Spanish**

**(Happy birthday Malit, updating for you:P)**


	13. Lil Rikku and the toilet water

Rikku scrambled to her feat and ran back to the water. Another girl stood besides her, she did not know who she was but it was a friend of Kimari's, Rikku knew for sure.

"Kimari!" the girl yelled out, panic in her voice.

Rikku was not sure that the yelling worked, but suddenly, out of no where, a huge man came out of the water. His body was made out of liquid and in his large, see through hands he was holding a skimpy body, Kimari's. The girl next to Rikku gasped, some other people on the beach did as well. The water man glided over the water and carefully dropped the body at Rikku's feat, he then winked and dissolved into thin air. Rikku and the girl both instantly dropped onto there knees next to the body. Rikku checked his pulses, while the girl placed his head backwards so he could breathe.

"He is still alive." Rikku said reassuringly, not to the girl but to herself.

"Rikku move up bit ya?" Wakka asked loudly as he crouched besides her. Rikku looked at him, confused. "I know reanimation." He stated while placed his hands onto the Kimari's chest and started pumping, soon enough Kimari coughed out some water and gasped for breath.

"You okay buddy?" Wakka asked him kindly.

Kimari nodded. "What was that?" he asked in a croak.

"That was an Aeon." Yuna said, no one realizing that she was standing behind them.

"His name is Aquu, and he rules the sea, or that is how the legend goes. He arrives, carrying small Tsunami like waves that can kill and destroy. Sometimes, he finds pity with a soul and he saves them." Yuna explained.

"He saved my life." Kimari said silently, stating the obvious. The rest nodded. They saw Kinoc getting on little raised plateau to stand out; he was ready to give a speech, people were curious to see how he was going to cover for this, so they listened.

"Children, children!" Maester Kinoc started loudly, getting every bodies attention.

"This was all a nasty accident I know, and we never expected Acuu to arrive yet, it is entirely our fault and we apologies for it." He continued loudly. "So as our thousand apologies, all of you are invited to eat at the Bondiwan inn, after the festival." He finished.

"I suppose you think that makes it all okay, that because of this, a person nearly died?" Rikku asked loudly, people falling silent, interested to hear what the Kinoc guy answered to this.

"Well, we do apologize for the misunderstanding, and we hope Kimari, and all of you can forgive us." He replied uncertainly, Rikku wanted to snap something back, but Squall quickly wrapped his hand around her mouth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dancing, singing, parading, feasting and plain random activities were happening in Besaid square. Aeons of all sorts were flying around, doing tricks that made small children oooo and aaaa. Only the some Aeons were caged or in tranced so that they could do no harm. Yuna and the rest watched there eyes out. They walked over to one of the feats table and took place. It was lined with thousand types of food, un namable types of food, food that you cannot describe, food that you would not even want to try. Squall finally was at home, amongst all this food. Rikku decided to take the save side an left her florescent pink potatoes on her plate.

"Gosh, this is a lot of food, and it so…..interesting." Yuna commented, while forking a giggly wiggly tart.

"Hmmm, is it not amazing?" Squall gloated, attacking a new dish.

"Wehehe, take it easy bro! We don wan you to get any more fat rolls!" Lulu teased loudly while pocking at Squalls side, he growled and turned his back to her.

"5 year old." Yuna heard Lulu mutter.

"Come on guys don fight, we are at the festival of Aeons!" Wakka said gladly.

"Were not fighting." Lulu hissed.

"Clearly." Rikku added sarcastically.

"Anyways, what are we doing tomorrow?" Yuna asked, getting this subject out of the way.

"Well, there is this great water park not so far away…." Lulu started.

"That sounds good, there is nothing on the schedule tomorrow anyways." Rikku commented.

"Water park it is then!" Tidus now said, he had been silent for most of the night.

They watched some aeons perform a messed up Romeo and Juliet play, then they headed back to the hut.

"Ooooooww I am dead tired!" Squall breathed while letting himself drop squarely on the large sofa. "Yeah me too…." Rikku agreed, hiding her secret agenda and dropping on the couch as well, next to Squall.

"Shall we watch a romantic video?" Yuna proposed happily.

"Noooooohhhhooooo, not that kissy kissy shit." Wakka groaned.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Rikku said happily.

"Yah! Great plan!" Tidus agreed winking at Yuna.

The rest were not as excited but they agreed anyways.

"I am going first!" Rikku stated triumphantly.

"Um, Tidus, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ow goodie goodie!"

"Lemme see, how bout…: drink toilet water!"

Lulu raised her eyebrow, but Squall and Wakka could not help having a giggle fit.

Tidus shrugged, went into the kitchen, got a glass, went into the bathroom, came back with it filled up.

Rikku was gloating when Tidus put the glass to his lips, he licked the rim tenderly, but changed his mind before taking a gulp. He walked over to Rikku and grinned an evil grin, then slowly he poured the entire glass out onto Rikku's head. She jumped up, bunny hoped around for 3 seconds, thinking it would help and raced into the bathroom to change, this all in 5 seconds, quite impressive, even for Rikku.

So that ended the game of truth or dare.

**Vell okay ze end of years are over, but zhat iz not all, I thinks I lozt me inspiration, I cannot write any more! It is all your fault Marjorie:P :P No it is not, I think it is Mrs Hughes, yup its her alright : ( anyways, not like you guys care, vell review me, don care if I get flames on this chapter, really deserved um. Ow yes, please check Marjorie's fan fic, I don know her name yet (mental note: Jee Meike, How usefull) but I will tell you next chapter! Mzzls**


End file.
